1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of integrated optics, and particularly to integrated optical add/drop devices for Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) optical communication systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to an integrated optical add/drop device having switching function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In WDM optical communications, a plurality of mutually independent optical signals are multiplexed in the optical wavelength domain and sent along a line, comprising optical fibers or integrated waveguides; the optical signals can be either digital or analogue, and they are distinguished from each other in that each of them has a specific wavelength, distinct from those of the other optical signals.
In the practice, specific wavelength bands of predetermined amplitude, also referred to as channels, are assigned to each of the optical signals at different wavelengths. The channels, each identified by a respective wavelength value called the channel central wavelength, have a certain spectral amplitude around the central wavelength value, which depends, in particular, on the characteristics of the optical signal source laser and on the modulation imparted thereto for associating an information content with the optical signal. Typical values of spectral separation between adjacent channels are 1.6 nm and 0.8 nm for the so-called Dense WDM (shortly, DWDM), and 20 nm for Coarse WDM (CWDM—ITU Recommendation No. G.694.2).
In order to be able to access different wavelength channels, an optical signal or power that is transmitted on one channel and carries, for example, message or signalling information must be essentially removed (dropped). The channel from which the optical signal has been dropped can be occupied with a new optical signal or power (added) that, for example, can contain message or signalling information. This method of removing an optical signal from a channel and then re-occupying this optical channel is known as the add/drop method.
There are various possibilities for realizing such an add/drop method: a) the optical signals transmitted on the various wavelength channels are wavelength-division demultiplexed and the add/drop method is implemented with the assistance of a suitable waveguide structure and, subsequently, the optical signals including the optical signal re-occupying the one channel are again multiplexed; or b) a passive optical add/drop filter, for example a Mach-Zehnder Interferometer composed of, planar glass waveguides, is employed.
In transmission systems in which there is no fixed channel routing, adjustable or, respectively, tunable waveguide structures or filters should be employed. In Case a), this can be achieved by using the add/drop method with the assistance of an array of optical switches, which comprises the waveguide structures or that is present in addition to the waveguide structure. In Case b), the method is implemented with the assistance of an adjustable or, respectively, tunable add/drop filter.
The adjustable add/drop filter is a key component for wavelength-division multiplexing networks (WDM networks).
A wide variety of such add/drop filters are known in the art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,709 an optical device having switching function is disclosed. The optical device has a waveguide filter for switching whether input signal light of wavelength including at least one specific wavelength should be transmitted or reflected. The input signal lights of wavelength λ1˜λn are transmitted to the input waveguide. When the waveguide filter is off, the signal lights of all wavelengths are transmitted to the output port. When the waveguide filter is on, the signal lights of wavelength λ2˜λn are transmitted, but the signal light of wavelength λ1 is reversed and output to the drop port.
The Applicant has observed that due to the fact that the waveguide filter is reflective, the input signal light at λ1, which is input from the input port, is reflected and transmitted backwards to the input port. An optical circulator is therefore necessary to drop this signal.
In EP 0903616A a different type of switchable optical filter is disclosed. This filter comprises a Mach-Zehnder interferometer comprising a pair of waveguide arms extending between a pair of couplers. The arms include a series of phase shifters in at least one arm separated by reflective filters on both arms. By adjusting the phase shifters, the reflection by the filter of signals at wavelengths corresponding to the reflective filters can be adjusted independently.